


Apocalyptic

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [17]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, fosterson - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Broken Family, Domestic Disputes, Explosive Loki, Heartbreak, Legal Drama, Loki Feels, Loki and Tony finally snap out of it, M/M, Protective Thor, Sad Sigrid, She Hulk feels uncomfortable, Sigrid is starting to understand little by little, The author is angry so she's using that anger for this story, Thor Feels, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor decides to adopt Sigrid and it finally snaps Loki and Tony back into reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalyptic

"Are you sure?" Jen asked.  
"Yes." Thor answered. "I've tried so hard but Sigrid does not deserve to be punished."  
"Will it just be you?"  
"Jane and I talked about it and it will be both of us raising Sigrid."  
"Well, you're gonna need Loki and Tony sign her over to you guys."  
"If they refuse?"  
"We have to go to court. And I doubt either of them will want that."

Thor frowned. Loki and Tony will never give up Sigrid and he didn't want it to become a public matter. Sigrid is only two years old. Thor didn't want that for any of them. He took a deep breath.

"It will get sorted out. Thank you, Jennifer." Thor reassured her... And himself.

\----

Thor paced back in forth in the room he shared with Jane. She bit her lip as she worried about the Thunderer.

"Thor.." She started to say.  
"I'm not afraid. I'm just...thinking." Thor suddenly said, taken back how much he sounded like he was snapping at Jane. "I'm sorry."  
"It's alright. I'm worried about you."  
"I know. But i'm confident it will work out, darling."  
"I know..."

Jane wasn't confident.

\----

Thor walked to the workshop and was surprised to see Loki. Thor gulped and suddenly wish Jane was beside him or Jen wasn't in her office. He slowly walked into the workshop, making sure he was next to the door.

"Hey, Point Break." Tony greeted.

Thor wanted to smile at the nickname but the tone in Tony's voice told him it was not the case.

"Thor." Loki said his name as if it was poisonous.  
"Brother." Thor barely managed to say the word.

Awkward silence took over the room.

"You need something, big guy?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.  
"I, uh, spoke to Jen and I..." Thor couldn't find the words.

Tony's face told Thor Loki must have said something.

"The answer is no." Loki hissed.  
"Broth-" Thor tried to get a word in.  
"I am NOT your brother and Sigrid is MY child." Loki almost growled.  
"Point Break, what is this bullshit about you wanting to take Sigrid?" Tony demanded to know.

Out of nowhere, anger showed it's ugly face.

"You both ABANDONED her." Thor shouted. "She needed you both and you left her to grieve. I understand the feelings of grief but no child should be punished of the cruelty of their parents."

Thor was angry.

"CRUELTY?" Loki hollared. "You know NOTHING, Odinson."  
"I know how to be a good father." Thor snapped.  
"WHOA. EXCUSE ME?" Tony yelled. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?"  
"WHEN LOKI WAS DEPRESSED, YOU RELIED ON ME. WHEN YOU LOST THE SECOND CHILD, I WAS ALL SIGRID HAD. WHILE LOKI WAS DEPRESSED, YOU WERE GETTING DRUNK TO THE BLINK OF DEATH. THAT GIVES ME THE RIGHT." Thor practically roared at them.  
"You're not taking my child!" Loki screeched.  
"It's pathetic. You two spend all this time, completely empty and absence and the moment I decide Sigrid deserves better, you two suddenly wake up from your pitiful self destructive slumber. A child does not deserve that." Thor spat in their faces.

Tony went to pour him a drink and Thor grabbed the bottle and threw it as hard as he could at the wall, causing the two to duck. 

"What the fuck?" Tony screamed.  
"THIS IS WHAT I MEAN. SHE DESERVES BETTER." Thor screamed back.  
"I'VE LOST SEVEN CHILDREN. I WILL NOT LOSE ANOTHER." Loki screeched.

Their dispute was put to a hail when they heard Sigrid crying. The three stopped and ran upstairs to see Jane holding Sigrid as she cried.

"Jane!" Thor gasped.  
"It's alright. Sigrid heard the yelling and came crying to me. She was getting worried and scared." Jane explained, holding Sigrid close.

Thor's heart dropped. He never meant for Sigrid to hear all this. 

"Daddy!" Sigrid cried and ran past Loki and Tony, right into Thor's arms.

Loki and Tony's hearts shattered. Their own child didn't acknowledge them. She doesn't even know who they are. Mommy and Daddy are Jane and Thor. 

Loki looked at Tony with teary eyes. "What have we done?"

**Author's Note:**

> I got incredibly angry today so I decided to use that rage and turn it into a fanfic.


End file.
